Jadis
Jadis the White Witch appears in Elsa Vs. Elphaba. She was voiced by Toby Navarro. In the context of the battle, she interrupts the battle between Elsa and Elphaba as a third party, but this is not shown following the battle's disruption until after a long in-between segment featuring Prince Hans, Simon Petrikov, Victor Fries and Aslan, the latter of whom is after her while the former three are out to get Elsa, and the confusion over who Aslan is referring to when mentioning his quest causes them to temporarily join forces. When they arrive at the site where the battle started, Aslan shoots Jadis to death, after which he, Hans and the others have a falling out as it is realized that he was not after Elsa. Information on the Rapper Jadis the White Witch is an antagonist in The Chronicles of Narnia, appearing mainly in the first (though retroactively sequenced as the second) book in the series, The Lion, the Witch and the Wardrobe (she is "the Witch", naturally) and also featuring in the later prequel, The Magician's Nephew (sequenced first in the aforementioned reordering). She is introduced as a powerful witch who has caused an eternal Winter in the land of Narnia and rules with an iron fist, turning her enemies to stone, employing a group of vicious wolves as a secret police and even banning the celebration of Christmas. When the Pevensie children from Earth, destined to defeat her and become the new kings and queens of Narnia, appear, the White Witch temporarily convinces Edmund Pevensie to side with her, using an addictive form of the dessert food Turkish Delight to make him stay by her side. After a series of events including the thawing of her Winter spell, the return of Narnian deity and cross-dimensional equivalent to Jesus Christ Aslan and Edmund's return to the side of good, Jadis attempts to claim Edmund to be killed as a traitor by invoking an ancient magical law of Narnia, which Aslan stops by sacrificing himself instead and in doing so breaking the magic's power through "unlocking" an even deeper and older magic resulting in his resurrection after which he later kills the White Witch in the final battle. In The Magician's Nephew, Jadis' origin is revealed as her having been the queen in a world called Charn where, upon losing a war for power against her equally-evil sister, she invoked a magical "Deplorable Word" which killed all life in the world and then put herself into an eternal slumber that could be ended should someone else somehow find her, which is precisely what happens courtesy the world-travelling protagonists. Jadis briefly wreaks havoc on Earth and is among the witnesses to the creation of the Narnian world, whose Northernmost reaches she is banished to at the end of the novel, setting up her eventual return prior to the chronologically next book. In the second/fourth book of the series, Prince Caspian, the possibility of resurrecting Jadis is discussed by some evil Narnians currently allied with the good ones against a common enemy, though only in the film adaptation does this idea progress far enough for the White Witch's spirit to actually appear before the ritual is stopped. The White Witch is considered a metaphor for Satan, though the same can also be said for another villain in the series, Tash. Lyrics: I have had it with these soft, show off-ing, sentimental pricks! Just crawl up onto my Stone Table now; I swear I'll make it quick! If it's a war with me you want, then that precisely I shall grant: I'd let you ask my sister 'bout the verbal bombs I drop, but can't! I'm like Gnorga: make a statue of even a slight snitch, So get stoked for a fight, bitches; you've woken the White Witch! Lyrics delightful as the lokum I'll make any sucker crave; You phonies think yourselves magicians? You're unfit to be my slaves! I'll turn this place into a Charnel house before this battle's over; I'm the North's true wicked one: not that Green Kirtle-wearing poser! Bite into you like a silver apple from the Tree of Youth; Jinn-Giant Jadis Ettins-more than dwarfs you munchkins, it's the truth! I've got a loyal force of ghastly ghouls to massacre your butts; You've but a snowman, and your chanting fools secretly hate your guts! My wolf police will make a meal of anyone they find suspicious, But I need no help to stomp you out as hard as I did Christmas! Trivia: *She is the third rapper who was thought to be other than who they truly were by other rappers, after Q and Jyggalag. *She is the first full rapper to be killed after her first verse. *Her mentioning of Gnorga references Molemanninethousand's previous use of that obscure character in several YouTube Poop videos. Category:Characters